Past Emotions
by Outlaw-Rin
Summary: Relive Tetsuo's past, learn his secrets and join him on the quest that got him where he is today.
1. Default Chapter

Past Emotions: Chapter One

`~Dedicated to Carley Wattson~` who came up with the inspiration to start this story.

Tetsuo desperately ran to the staircase. He was so close to his safe place. He was running as fast as his little feet could carry him. A rough hand pushed him hard from behind and he found himself sailing, headfirst down the long staircase, and making contact with the rest of the steps all the way down. He finnaly hit the cold cement floor of the basement. He stared at the figure walking down the stairs, breathed in deeply and lost consciousness.  
He awoke to someone beating him in the stomach with all their foot power. Tetsuo could feel his frail ribs crack under the solid boot and he rolled on his back breathing hard, and choking up blood. Tetsuo felt tears well up in his eyes as he cried out to the figure. " I suppose we should take you to the hospital again." The figure chuckled coldly, scooping up Tetsuo in its arms. Tetsuo could feel his insides were torn. His hands were bloody from trying to cover his face. He lay limp in the figure's arms. Tetsuo couldn't help but wonder to himself before he lost a battle to the dark again, why would your own father do this to you? Than the darkness overcame him.

Tetsuo awoke a few hours later lieing in a hospital bed, hooked up to various machines and moniters. He tried to sit up but his rib cage pained him to much to ever try. His face looked like a wreck as well, with bandages, bruises and dried cuts and scrapes. Later, a women entered the room. She didn't look like a nurse to Tetsuo. She sat down beside him with her clipboard and began to speak. " Hello, Tetsuo. I work for the social services. My name is Anne. Don't worry. We won't send you back with your father this time." She said slowly. Tetsuo looked shocked. They always sent him back. They always said it was an accident. But this time it would be different? " Tetsuo..can you remember what happened?" She asked. Tetsuo shakes his head slightly and stares to off to the side. Anne smiles sympathetically. " Tetsuo, please. How old are you? Ten?" She asks. Tetsuo nods. She jots something down on her clipboard. " I'm going to ask you a few questions and you can try to answer them as clear as you can, ok?" She asked. Tetsuo nodded lightly. 

"Do you like your father?" She asks  
Tetsuo doesen't answer, and seems to freeze up at the question. Anne takes his hand. Tetsuo jolts a bit.   
" Ok, do you remember anything that happened today?" She asks.  
Tears start to well up in the corner of Tetsuo's eyes. " It's ok," She says. " I won't tell anyone."  
" I hate my dad," He starts. " He's always mean." Tetsuo murmers.  
" Why is your dad mean?" She asks.  
Tetsuo forces himself to sit up, and succeeds. He lifts up the hospital gown, to reveal his stomach and chest to her. The woman gasps a little. With tears rolling down his cheeks, he started to speak again.  
" Because," He choked. " He did this to me." He cries.  
Across his chest to the top of his belly-button is a deep, white, scarring cut. " Tetsuo.." The woman murmers.

A few months later, Tetsuo is thrown into an orphanage. Scared and shocked, he holds tightly to the adult's hand leading him down the long hallway. " It's ok. You'll like it here." The woman says with a reassuring voice.  
" I don't like it here." Tetsuo thinks.  
" There's lots of kids to play with, a warm bed, nice people..you're going to love it." She rammbles on.  
Tetsuo looks up at her slowly, with big round eyes. " You're not going to stay with me?" He asks.   
The woman smiles, stops and kneels down in front of him. " Tetsuo, you'll be fine. You're a big guy now. Remember, you're free now. You can start your own life." The woman stands up and continues to lead Tetsuo down the hall. Testuo feels a bit confused, not understanding the reality of what she is talking about. He sighs, and swallows nervously.  


Later that night he lies in his new bottom bunk, with a few other children in the room. He stares at the bottom of the top bunk and tears well up in his eyes. He sobs. He sobs for his father, he sobs for his pain, he sobs for his life. He hates what has happened to him. He hates his life. He hates everything.  
Suddenly, the kid from the top bunk peaks his head to look at Tetsuo. The child has dark black, short hair and an angry, tired expression. " Hey kid. Yeah I know you're new and everything...but could you shut up!?" With that said the kid dissapears back on the top bunk. He hears other children talking. " C'mon Kaneda, Geez. Shut up and quit tallking!" They hiss. Tetsuo dares not make a sound. He silently wipes the tears from his eyes and glides to sleep in the time frame of an hour.  


Early the next morning he is awoken to the child's face from the night before hanging off the edge of the top bunk. He turns in his sleep and soars off the bunk and hits the floor with a thud. Tetsuo jolts and sits up, staring at the boy rubbing his head. The boy stands up and shrugs. " What are you looking at?" He snaps.  
He begins to climb back to the top with his bare feet, when suddenly he stops and says; " By the way, my name is kaneda." And continues his climb.  
" Kaneda.." Tetsuo murmers quietly. He stares quietly at the floor. Maybe it wasn't going to be so bad here after all.

TBC{}

WEll, what did all of you think? I think this is going to kinda a short story with about 4 chapters or so.^.^ Please R+R.


	2. Garbage cans suck!

Past Emotions: Chapter Two:: Garbage Cans Suck

The wheather was hot, humid and almost unbearable. Tetsuo stood by the chain link fence almost his whole time outside. He had been crying. Some kids earlier beat him up and stole his action figure. Knowing he couldn't defend himself, he found himself next to the fence crying.   
The fence went around the whole children's park, except for an entrance big enough for a car, that had swining chain link doors that could be opened and closed by the adults. Tetsuo noticed a boy approaching him. He backed into the fence. It was Kaneda. He met Kaneda the night before in his new room.

He was holding his action figure in his hand. Kaneda had a bloody nose and he looked tough.   
" Here." He extended his hand with the action figure. Tetsuo stared at it. He slowly reached out and took it.   
"They always do that to the new kids." Kaneda sniffs his nose, and bends over the water fountain and washes his nose and takes a drink of water. He stands straight again and wipes his nose with the back of his hand.  
" You never told me your name." Kaneda says. " I'm Kaneda." He says.  
Tetsuo stares at the ground. " I'm..Tetsuo.." He says shyly.   
" Okay, do you wanna go play?" Kaneda asks. Tetsuo slowly nods and they go over the the swings. They become good friends, and eventruly get put into highschool. Kaneda starts a motor gang and Tetsuo with others are in it. They meet a sworn enemy gang called the Clowns and are always beating the living crap out of each other.  


" Tetsuo..?" Kaneda searches all the classrooms for him. It's 4:30 PM. " Where the hell...? TETSUO!!!!!" He screams down the halls. He opens the door to the video/tech room and Tetsuo is lieing on a table sleeping.  
" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" Kandeda shouts.  
"hmmm? Kaneda? What?" Tetsuo sits up and rubs his head.   
" C'mon you dope! We gotta meet up with the gang and get those bastards!!" Kaneda grabs him by the wrist. Tetsuo refuses to go. He has something to say first.  
" That's how I got here! I was walking out to my bike, and all those clowns jumped me and I wake up in here!!" Tetsuo says, clearly showing the sighns of a black eye, dried bloody nose, and bruised forhead and temples.  
Kaneda is silent for a moment, and releases his wrist. " Oh." He manages. Tetsuo crosses his arms.   
" Well, let's go than so you can get your revenge." Kaneda shouts.  
Tetsuo smiles silently and follows him out to their bikes.

Stuff always happens like that, than we go out and beat the shit out of the Clowns. Even though we always destroy them they keep comming around. And not only that, they come to out school. Out dumpy litlle shitty school and try to pick up our women! I mean c'mon!

  
Tetsuo sits in class thinking about their previous escapades. " Kaneda is always the leader. He's the one who tought me everything about riding and everything..but does that mean I don't deserve a chance to get ahead too?" Tetsuo thinks starting at Kaneda silently out of the corner of his eye. Kaneda notices and throws a crummples peice of paper, hitting him square in the forhead. Tetsuo laughs and opens it.  


Hey you moron, instead of staring at me you should be staring at a girl.   
You need to get out more. Kaneda

He wrote a response on the sheet and tossed it back at him. Kaneda read the response and tossed it in the garbage with a frown. It read:

I was staring at a girl. Tetsuo

Kaneda flipped him the bird, and they both laughed. The teacher heard them and started bitching again. He always bitches out people who talk. 

After class, they headed over to Kaneda's to drink a bit and ride their bikes around the local clown neighborhood stirring up trouble.

Tetsuo smiled. He loved this life. He loved the now. He didn't care about his past anymore. No one knew. No one would ever know. No one would ever find out. He smiled and pulled back the throttle some more. Kaneda glanced back at him in his mirror. He sped up. Tetsuo laughed and they raced down the streets, untill Tetsuo smashed into a bunch of garbage cans and Kaneda had to help him out and get his bike running again.  


Stuff like that happened all the time too. Even though, Tetsuo shrugged it off. He loved this life.

To be continued.....

Yeah it's a little slow. Sorry. I hope you liked what I had so far ^.^ 


	3. Things could improve

Past Emotions: Chapter Three::: Things could improve! ****

**** The opinions expressed in this fic are not necessarily the opinions of the author. Thank you

Tetsuo was in another fight. Another bloody high-school fight some one started over something stupid. Kaneda stood near by leaning against a wall, watching Tetsuo in action. He had to make sure he didn't kill the guy. He had a tendency of over doing theese things.  
" Tetsuo..that's enough." Kaneda says, waving his hand.  
Tetsuo didn't stop. The guy was a bloody peice of pulp wearing a school uniform, but he didn't stop.  
" Tetsuo!" Kaneds shouts.  
Tetsuo slowly looks up, with a tiny trickly of blood running from his nose, like a predetor who was just killing it's prey and eating it. An evil look. Very evil look. Kaneda shrugs.  
" Tetsuo..the man is defensless. I think you've won. Let's go." Kaneda says walking twards him. Tetsuo throws the guy to the ground and spits. The boy doesen't even move, he just lays there covering his head weakly.  
Tetsuo makes a disgusted sound.   
" Pathetic." Tetsuo murmers. Kaneda shakes his head. Kai, Yamagata, and a few other throw their arms up as if to say, ' Finally, damnit, you're done. Let's go I'm hungry.' Or, something like that. Let's just say it wasn't a symbol for ' Ooooo, hot chick! That way!' ..Anyways.  
" This is about the fifth time in the past three days you've gotten in a fight like that." Yamagata says, plopping down in a chair with a beere. Tetsuo glances at him.   
" So?" He asks, grabbing a beere for himself and opening the tab with his mouth, and taking a long drink.  
" Show off. What do you mean so? We have the clowns to deal with. Take it out on them," He says. " No some wannabee, in a highschool uniform from down the street." He finishes a bit annoyed. Tetsuo smirks.  
" Why you want a peice of the action?" Tetsuo asks.  
Yamagata shakes his head. " You're just a newbie." He says. Tetsuo's smirk dissolves, leaving an angry expression.   
" I'm no damn newbie, Yamagata. You know that." Tetsuo says, clenching his fists.  
" Chill out. There's your problem right there. That's why you're always picking fights with the wrong people." Yamagata says, finishing his beere and tossing the can in the garbage across from them. Tetsuo frowns.   
" You're the one who called me a newbie." Tetsuo reminds him. Yamagata shrugs.   
" Truth hurts. Don't it?" He chuckles. Tetsuo is really starting to get pissed.  
" OH yeah, before you two start getting phycical with each other again, didn't you have a date to go to?" Kai asks Kaneda, who's sitting comfortably on a chair. Kaneda shakes his head.   
" Wasn't it you, Tetsuo?" Kaneda asks.  
Tetsuo's head cocks to one side, and he jolts up from his seat quickly. It was him.  
" That chick from across town right? The one you picked up on our turf that night." Yamagata remembers. "Some peice of work." He licks his lips.  
" Like I said before," Tetsuo says throwing away his beere can. " You want some of the action." Tetsuo smirks, walking away.  
" Damn." Yamagata murmers under his breath.

Tetsuo quickly rides his bike down the streets, to a pissed girl wearing a mini skirt, and skin tight white tank top. Tetsuo smiles and she points to her watch.   
" You're late." She says. Tetsuo shrugs and she climbs on his bike. The go to a movie, than back to his place. The only thing Tetsuo accomplished was putting his arm around her and few kisses so far. He shrugs. Things could improve. They pull into his parking space in front of his appartment building and walk in.She sits on the couch. Tetsuo sits down with her.   
" Want a beere?" He offers. He sips his. She takes one and drinks it. Tetsuo smiles. They kiss and she lays down on the couch. Tetsuo hits the lights and it's dark in his appartment. The girl takes off her shirt, and Tetsuo strattles her while trying to undo her brastrap,while she unzips his pants.   
" Tetsuo..take off your shirt.." The topless girl lieing under him begins to take off his shirt.  
" Baby.." Tetsuo growls.  
The girl stops pulling off his shirt when it's over his head.   
" What? Hello?" He asks, pulling the rest of his shirt off himself. " What is it?" Tetsuo places a hand on her shoulder. The girl is staring at his stomach and chest.  
" What the hell? I'm leaving." She flicks his hand off her shoulder and grabs her bra and puts on her shirt, and slips on her shoes. Tetsuo grabs her arm.   
" Don't touch me you freak!" She shouts, slammming the door.  
Tetsuo is perplexed. He looks down at his stomach. " Was it something I said?" He asks.  
There was a long thick purple and white scar running across his chest to the top of his belly button. Tetsuo slams his fists against his wall.   
" SHIT!!!" Tetsuo punches the wall over and over. " DAMN YOU TO HELL FATHER!!!!!!!" He screams at the top of his lungs. A wave of anger and sorrow over comes him. He punches the wall over and over, and soon falls to his knees sobbing. His neighbors yelled some obscure things at him, but he didn't care.Later, Kaneda comes over to find Tetsuo lieing on the couch alone, with his clothes on, and a lot of sheet rock lieing on the floor, around a wall with a lot of holes in it.  
" Didn't go well?" Kaneda asks, skimming the wall with his finger.  
" No.." Tetsuo says. " She doesn't want to see me ever again." Tetsuo says, sighing.   
" Why you weren't good enough in bed?" He asks. Tetsuo smirks weakly.  
" I had her topless right under me. We didn't even do it Kaneda," Tetsuo sits up on the couch. " I just touched her. Nada. That's it. Zippo." Tetsuo says. Kaneda sits next to him.   
" Well, Tetsuo. It probably wasn't you. She just didn' t want to put out." Kaneda says. Tetsuo shrugs.   
" Don't feel bad. Tell you what, you put on your shoes and stuff and we'll go out with the gang and get wasted. I'll even run into the garbage cans on China Street on purpose!Tonight! That would be a hoot! C'mon wadda say?" He asks. Tetsuo nods.   
" Okay, Kaneda, let's go." Tetsuo says, smliling.  
" Yeah..and when we get back..someone should fix your wall.." Kaneda says peering at it. 

" Okay.." Tetsuo says, smiling. Leave it to Kaneda to get him out of the mood and back into the good one.

TBC{}

***** The opinions expressed in this fic are not necessarily the opinions of the author. Thank you

That's chapter three. I hope you all liked it.^.^ Thanks for the reviews!!


	4. abuse4

Chapter Four:   
=sorry about the long update time. I thought I uploaded this chapter hahahaha sillly me. Enjoy and Gomen Nasai about the long time......

Everyone was drunk. I mean everyone. Yamagata, Kaneda, Kei, and Tetsuo. That doesn't include the twelve other people that were also in their biker gang. Tetsuo was much, much more drunk than Tetsuo.   
" Ey! Tetssuuoo! Let me help ya get homez, aight?" Kaneda says, trying to support himself and Tetsuo by placing his arm around on his back steadily.  
" Kaneda, ya can't even walk ya putzzzz!" Tetsuo slurs, while laughing so loud it's barely audible. Yamagata and Kei are also laughing rather hard.  
" HAHAHAH!!! Look at how red Tetsuo's face is! It's crazzzyyy!!!" Yamagata slurs. They all laugh, including Kaneda. Somehow they get home with the help of the sober people with them in the bar.   
Kaneda and Tetsuo stummble into Tetsuo's appartment and collapse on the floor. ( More like passed out from all the alcohol intake. Kaneda wakes up a little while later, almost surrounded by his own drool. Tetsuo was still sleeping lightly, also drooling. Kaneda frowns. " Tezuuuooo, ya gotta go to bed man you're totaly drunk!!" Kaneda murmers, helping his friend to his feet and dragging him to his room. " Here lemme helpz you.." Kaneda slurs. Tetsuo nods.  
" Thankz." He slurs. Kaneda tries to help him change his alcohol soaked shirt. Tetsuo suddenly jolts alive and pulls away from him. " Kaneda, it's okayz man I can dress myself...!" Tetsuo slurs, pulling his shirt back over his stomach. Kaneda shrugs.   
" Whatever. Okay. I'm gonna go puke now, K?" Kaneda waltzes off, while Tetsuo falls on his bed back to sleep.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

******

*****

**

Morning came all too soon, and Tetsuo awakes, suprisingly with no hangover. Kaneda enters his room with wide eyes. " Do you have a-" He starts to ask but Tetsuo stops him.  
" No, I don't. It's weird. Whatever we drank it must have been watered down, and we must have drank a lot of it to get that way..last night." Tetsuo flushes rubbing his hair subconciously. It was 5:00 in the afternoon. Kaneda shrugs. "Or we slept it off....." Kaneda smirks.  
" Only one good thing to do. Go out and ride." He says. Tetsuo slowly nods, remembering bits and peices of the night before. He shakes it off and they go rev their bikes up.

" Kaneda!," Tetsuo shouts over his roaring engine. Kaneda raises an eyebrow. " Why are we heading into Clown territory?" Tetsuo suddenly bites his tounge. What am I an idiot? Of course we're riding into Clown territory!!! Kaneda shakes his head.   
" Get with it Tetsuo." Kaneda murmers. Tetsuo blushes.  
" Whatever." He murmers under his breath. Most of the gang was with them, discluding the people who had hangovers.

After arriving and beating clowns, Kaneda finds the last one.

"I'm goign to take care of the last clown!" Tetsuo murmers. Kaneda looks up from beating a clown. It crawls off angrily. The guy Tetsuo is beating looks ready to kill over.

"Tetsuo! He's had enough!" Kaneda shouts angrily. "Besides, there will be more! I'm sure of that." He says.  
Tetsuo drops his first and turns twards Kaneda.

"Quit ordering me around,Kaneda!" He growls.  
The guy clown Tetsuo was punching is slumped against the brick wall, bleeding all over himself.

"Tetsuo! I just said he had enough! You don't wanna killl him, do you? Do you, Testuo?" Kaneda shouts angrily.  
Tetsuo stares at the ground. There's a long silence, untill Tetsuo storms to his bike.

"Where the hell are you going?" Kaneda shouts, running to his own bike.  
Tetsuo zooms off, aimlessy.

Kaneda follows him, beginning a game of cat and mouse. Kaneda catches up with Tetsuo easily, and is practicly tailgating him. Testuo is going his bike's maximum. Kaneda is only using 60% of his own speed. Tetsuo's bike hits a loose peice of cement in an alley. His bike wobbles at first, than spins out of control, slamming the breaks. His shirt flaps up, revealing his childhood scar before he flies off his bik einto some garbage.  
Kaneda's jaw remains open as he quickly haults and runs to Tetsuo's aid.

"Tetsuo!" Kaneda shouts. Testuo stands up, and brushes himself off, unscathed.

"Where did you get that scar?" Kaneda asks, angrily.

"Stay out of it." Tetsuo snears.

"Tetsuo!" Kaneda grabs Tetsuo's shoulder.

"I told you stay out of it!" He mutters angrily.

Kaneda tightens his grip on Tetsuo's shoulder.  
"Dammit, Tetsuo! You owe it to me! You need to tell me who did this!" Kaneda mutters as he lifts Tetsuo's shirt and points to the long, puffed scar. Tetsuo pushes him away.

"Why? So you can treat me like a kid and try to tell me how to act?" Tetsuo blindly shouts, overcome with emotion. Kaneda scowls, and punches Testsuo in the face.

"No, Tetsuo. Do you want to know why? Because I care about you as my brother! And whoever did this to you, I want them dead." Kaneda shouts angrily. Tetsuo rubs his cheek, and shouts,

"He is dead! He's been dead to me a long time, Kaneda! Dead. Dead, dead, dead, dead, dead! Fuck him! Dead! Fucking bastard!! Dead!" Tetsuo breaks down as hot tears spill down his cheeks into the pavement and grim.

"Tetsuo.." Kaneda stares.

"NO! Shut-up! He's dead! Him and his steel-tipped boots, his booze bottles and whores, his big bony first, and they're dead! DEAD! My own father, my blood wanted me dead. But guess who won?--" Tetsuo screams, Kaneda cuts in.

"You did, Tetsuo. You won. You're alive. And you came to the orphanage, and you met me. You're alive." Kaneda says calmly.

Tetsuo looks up at Kaneda and smiles. "Yeah..I am." Tetsuo laughs bitterly. Kaneda smiles.

"Wadda you say we realllyyy get drunk?" Kaneda asks, changing the subject. "You can even put me in a garbage can and roll me down the hill! Remember Yamagata did?" Kaneda laughs.

"Okay, I hope you puke on yourself." Tetsuo murmers, wiping his face with the back of his hand.

"Ahh, bite me." Kaneda laughs, as they walk to their bikes. Tetsuo hiks his bike back up.

"Aw, shit! Flat tires. I blew em' out." Tetsuo curses. Kaneda pulls down his goggles.

"Hop on, let's go get wasted." Kaneda says, reving his bike.

"Sure." Tetsuo murmers.

They zoom off down the alley.

"Kaneda? Um, you didn't wear those socks layin gon you floor, right?" Tetsuo asks.

"Yeah..I did, why?" Kaneda replies.

"Well, when the gang was drunk-I swore I told you- Yamagata and I did our thing in the socks after reading you-ahem-magazines. We were drunk,okay?!" Tetsuo murmers.

"TETSUOO!!!"

*SCCCRRREEEEECCCCCHHHHHHH*

THE END


End file.
